


Between the Lines

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris has a hard day and Sebastian is there to listen.





	Between the Lines

“Are we ordering pizza or sushi?” 

Chris heard Seb call from the living room as he took off his wool coat and hung it on the coat rack in the foyer of his boyfriend’s condo. 

“Whatever you want,” Chris called back with indifference in his voice. After the day he had, he couldn’t care less what they ordered to eat. 

“I’m thinking pizza, from that little Italian place in Queens,” Seb proposed as he made his way into the kitchen. “We can have a few beers while we wait for it to be delivered.” 

He grabbed the handle of the fridge door, intent on grabbing a couple Stellas for him and Chris to enjoy when his eyes finally made their way to Chris’. 

They hadn’t been dating long but they had been friends for over 10 years and best friends for a good chunk of that time. Seb considered himself pretty attuned to Chris’ countless expressions. 

“What’s wrong?” Seb asked. “You’re not wearing the ‘ _Honey, I’m Home_ ’ smile I’ve grown accustomed to,” he joked. 

“It’s nothing, I just had a really shitty meeting with the production company. Don’t worry about it. You know how it goes,” Chris clearly didn’t want to talk about it any further. 

“I _do_ know how it goes, and that’s why I’m the perfect person to talk to, Chris. Have you forgotten what a good listener I am?” Seb reminded him with another little dose of humour.

Chris walked past Sebastian and sat down in his La-Z-Boy. Seb had bought the recliner for Chris because his boyfriend had one just like it at his place in Boston. Seb wanted Chris, and Dodger when he accompanied him, to feel at home whenever they stayed at his place in New York. 

Seb opened the fridge and took out two bottles of Stella. He popped off the caps and carried them into the living room where he found Chris sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. 

“Here.” Seb passed a bottle of beer to Chris and the man took a giant swig downing half the bottle. 

Sebastian stood in front of Chris feeling at a loss of what to say. Being in a relationship had changed the way they communicated with each other from they way they were before, when they were best friends. Now they were each other’s go-to – the person who was supposed to pick them up when they were down, but with Chris, Sebastian wasn’t always sure of the proper course of action.

Most of the time, Chris was the most open and energetic guy he’d ever met. That was the Chris Evans that the world knew. The handsome, compassionate and giggling dork with a megawatt smile.

But Seb knew that was only half the man. His boyfriend was capable of caring so deeply for everyone and everything around him because he felt every possible emotion right down to his core. His highs were high, but it also meant his lows could be low, too. 

“So a shitty production meeting. That could mean a lot of things,” Seb voiced nervously, trying to approach the subject with tact. 

“It means that they’re dropping my project,” Chris grumbled finally letting the cat out of the bag. 

“What!” Sebastian yelped. “What do you mean they’re dropping your project? I thought it was a done deal and today was just about the handshake and finally signing the contracts.”

“Well that’s the thing, Seb. You know as well as I do, that nothing’s a done deal until the ink is dry. They tried to renege on some promises and I wouldn’t budge. So they just pulled out.” Chris sighed, his hands falling to his sides and he leaned back into his recliner. 

“What could possibly have had them so up in arms that they’d throw away an amazing script with A-list talent attached to direct and co-star?” Sebastian asked, genuinely perplexed. 

“They wanted to cast someone trendy in the lead. Someone who could sell tickets on name recognition, their talent level be damned. They looked at me like I had six heads when I said that it was non-negotiable. I want a gay actor as the lead,” Chris steamed. 

“Imagine that! A gay actor cast in a coming out story! What a novel idea!” Chris nearly shrieked in a booming voice, his arms reaching towards the sky, an almost manic look on his face. His beer dripping on the hardwood floor from the quick jolt.

“Fuck, babe. That’s rough,” Sebastian empathized. He knew how hard Chris had worked on getting this script off the ground. It was a passion project for him. His face lit up whenever he told anyone about the story of an early twenty-something navigating his coming out and exploring his identity as a gay man in the eighties. He knew why Chris wouldn’t back down. Chris’ unmovable moral compass was one of the qualities Sebastian loved most about him. 

Sebastian grabbed the Stella out of his boyfriend’s hand and set both beers on the side table next to the La-Z-Boy. He knelt in front of the recliner and laid his hands on Chris’ knees. 

“I know, you might not want to hear it right now, but it’s for the best,” he said as he took Chris’ hands in his own. “If they weren’t going to be authentic to the protagonist, can you imagine what kind of other kind of concessions they would’ve expected you to make?”

“I know.” Chris exhaled with an audible breath of frustration. “It’s just that a movie like this could help so many people. It’s no secret that there’s not enough LGBTQ representation in the mainstream media.”

“I mean look at _us_ , we’re two well off, good-looking white guys and we still can’t be out in the open with our relationship, for fear of offending the bigots and it ruining our careers.”

They had never voiced the reality of their situation aloud before. It was an unspoken agreement that even though they were together, it wasn’t something the media could get ahold of. There was too much at stake, it wasn’t the right time. 

“I just know that this script could make a difference,” Chris lamented.

“Even if I’m too chicken shit to come out, there are many brave people out there who have no other choice. They aren’t afforded the opportunity to stay hidden while still having amazing career opportunities or stable relationships with their families. Those people deserve to be recognized.”

The tortured look on Chris’ face gripped Sebastian’s heart like a vice. There was a reason the guy was such a talented actor. Every bit of passion in his roles came from the man himself. 

But Chris wasn’t acting, tonight he was genuinely devastated. 

Sebastian stood with Chris’ hands still wrapped in his own and pulled his muscled boyfriend upright. He wrapped his arms around Chris’ torso, their chests plastered together. Chris melted into Seb’s touch, beginning to realize it was what he needed all along. The rhythm of his breath began to match Sebastian’s and he could feel his taut muscles begin to relax. 

Sebastian lifted his hands to Chris’ face, his fingers running softly through the hair on the back of his head, his thumbs anchored behind his ears. Chris sighed at the loss of Sebastian’s arms around him but his own arms refused to move. Seb brought their faces together, the position even more intimate.

“You know, I’d come out for you, right?” Sebastian whispered almost inaudibly while looking into Chris’ deep blue eyes.

“I know,” Chris choked. 

He’d never ask that of Sebastian. There’s no way he could live with the idea that Sebastian’s career would be decimated because of their relationship. Sebastian was an incredible actor and he deserved to have every opportunity available to him. Hollywood was fickle enough, he didn’t want to give it a reason to write off Sebastian altogether.

“I love you,” Sebastian breathed.

"I know," Chris repeated, reassuring the man in his arms. "I love you, too."

Sebastian ghosted his lips over Chris’, their breath blending. His tongue gently swept Chris’ bottom lip as he pressed their mouths together. A tear landed on Chris’ cheek. Sebastian wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and kissed Chris again. 

Both men were riding a rollercoaster of emotions. Chris began to deepen the kisses, his tongue stroking firmly against Sebastian’s. With his mind a wreck, his body took over. The warmth radiating from the man in front of him was giving his own body permission to take control.

Chris lowered his hands to Seb’s ass and pulled him closer. As their hips met, Sebastian lifted his right leg and wrapped it behind Chris. His boyfriend eagerly encouraged him to lift this other leg around his hip and moments later, Chris was walking blindly down the hall towards the bedroom of the man whose mouth was devouring his own.

When they got to the bedroom, Chris lowered Sebastian onto the white duvet. Sebastian was still panting from the lack of air but his attention was quickly redirected to the man in front of him. Chris shed his clothes and was left clad only in his boxer briefs. Sebastian bit his bottom lip, thinking of all the places on Chris' body that needed to be kissed and licked. He reached for Chris, intending to pull him onto the bed.

Chris had other ideas. He grabbed Seb’s belt and made quick work of removing his pants and underwear. Without any warning, he spit into his palm and grasped Sebastian’s cock with an unrelenting grip. He pumped him quickly just the way he knew Sebastian liked. He spared no time getting his lover to the brink. He knew from the desperate way Seb’s hips were thrusting seeking more friction and the pre-cum leaking into his palm that he was close. He crushed their lips together as he circled Seb’s cock head with his thumb and forefinger and swallowed his moans of ecstasy as he came.

Sebastian writhed against him, his mouth wide open, spent from his orgasm. But he already knew Chris wasn’t going to be gentle with him tonight. He was too worked up, his emotional turmoil fuelling his aggressive movements. Chris grabbed Seb’s hips and flipped him over, his face pressed against the soft duvet. His cock still sensitive and wet from his release.

Sebastian lifted his head to look back at the man behind him. Chris had dropped his underwear and was stroking his cock. He gave it three slow strokes as he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table.

Seb inhaled a shallow breath, the excitement tingling down his limbs. He liked being able to give himself to Chris and tonight it was clear it was what he needed. He heard the telltale click of the lube bottle closing and felt a lone wet finger make its way to the crease between his legs. 

With Chris’ heavy breath behind him, Sebastian spread his legs, giving Chris all the permission he needed to proceed. 

His slick finger began to stretch and fill his pretty pink hole. The movement had Sebastian grinding his cock against the bed.

“Fuck. Oh my. Fuck.” Sebastian gasped as Chris’ finger stroked the perfect spot. Chris removed his finger, but quickly added a second. His other hand caressing the length of Seb’s back underneath his t-shirt, his fingers gently gripping the base of his neck; his own throbbing erection forgotten for now.

Chris worked Sebastian up to three fingers, turning them over so slightly in that come-hither motion that had Sebastian mumbling incoherent sounds into the crook of his arm.

Chris slid his arms under Seb’s chest and lifted him so he was on his knees his back pressed against Chris’ muscled chest. 

“You ready for me?” Chris asked wantonly, taking Sebastian’s chin in his hand and gazing deeply into his trusting eyes. His other hand wrapped around Seb’s hips and stroked his cock only once. Sebastian’s sole response was a whimper. Any chance of speech, long gone.

He heard the tear of the condom wrapper and the slick sound as Chris covered himself in lube. Just the thought of Chris’ beautiful cock was almost too much. Chris positioned himself at the juncture between Sebastian’s spread thighs and gave the slightest thrust forward. 

He may have been full of pent up energy, but he wasn’t going to risk hurting the man he loved.

With their bodies melded perfectly together, Chris found himself thrusting deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt inside of Sebastian.

“You feel so good, babe,” Chris praised in Seb’s ear. Sebastian turned his head and watched as Chris lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked. He took his wet thumb rubbed Seb’s nipple through the cotton of his shirt.

He kept his arm across Seb’s chest as he began to move in shallow but rapid thrusts.

Whimpers were the only sound escaping from Seb’s mouth. They were delicious moans that Chris wanted to swallow. 

“Kiss me,” he commanded. Their wet lips meeting ravenously, their tongues tangling as Chris continued to thrust. His other hand made its way back to Seb’s cock and he began to jack him in time with his movements, knowing that his release was close.

“Chris, don’t stop. Fuck. I need more,” Sebastian moaned. Chris could feel the way Seb’s body tensed against his own and his hand resumed the fevered pace with which he had started the evening. Within moments, Seb’s cock was emptying itself all over Chris’ fist, droplets of cum landing on the duvet.

Sebastian sagged against Chris. He slipped out and laid his boyfriend’s languid body on the bed. He grabbed Seb’s hips and propped him on his knees. Chris crawled on the bed, nudging Seb’s knees further apart, sliding back inside. With an unforgiving pace, he slid all the way in and began to thrust.

Chris lowered his body so his chest was once again flush with Seb’s back. He grunted as his orgasm ran up his spine and he exploded.

He collapsed on top of Sebastian, both of them out of breath. He rolled onto his back and motioned for Sebastian to join him. 

“Come here,” Chris panted, unconsciously placing his right hand on his left pec. Sebastian turned into him and rested his cheek on Chris’ chest, listening to his rampant heartbeat. The silence between them comfortable and easy.

“You know, you can still make a difference with the script,” Sebastian voiced breaking the quiet. “A studio feature isn’t the only option.”

Chris’ his hand started running through Seb’s damp hair. He loved the feel of the strands gliding through his fingers, the motion soothing him.

“You could always look into producing it independently,” Sebastian proposed. “Submit it for the festival circuit.”

Chris was quiet for a moment. The truth was he still felt disheartened, but he knew Sebastian was right. The man had a way of getting through to him when no one else could.

“You’re right, this story is too important. I can’t let my ego or some asshole executives make me lose sight of that.”

“No one else is going to fight for it like you will. You’re a stubborn man, Chris Evans and I love you for it,” Sebastian told him, he gently pressed his lips to Chris’ chest. 

Chris smiled at Seb’s heartfelt words. His stomach rumbled, making its intention known.

Sebastian couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

“So pizza? Or Sushi?” 


End file.
